Accidents happen for a reason
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Naruto and Neji had a huge fight, and Narutos apartment is burned down so Naruto is sent to live with of course, Neji in the Hyuga compound. What will result of this? Yaoi of course. Obviously I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, PsychopathicXAngel here with a new story, a nice little NarutoXNeji fanfic of an idea I had when I was finishing up **_**Love Cures **_**and had to write it out. Enjoy X3**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day in Konoha, for most teams were out on a mission and a certain brown haired boy was taking advantage of the quietness to train in the field by himself. He took a deep breath before activating his bloodline trait, the Byakugan. He opened his eyes and looked northward towards the gate of the village. He extended his vision all the way to the ramen shop then it began to blur. He shifted his eyes over to the South and saw ten bird perched in a tree. He picked up a kunai and threw it right in the middle of where the birds were and watched as they flew up.

"…9…10…11," He counted cursing himself for missing one. "So my limit is 4 miles, I have to work on that." He activated it again and began to count the squirrels to the west of him. before he could finish he heard a loud yell and all the squirrels ran. his eye twitched in irritation when he recognized the yell. He turned around to see a yellow flash, then something hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. He skidded to a stop and felt something heavy and warm on him. He opened his eyes and saw a blond guy laying on-top of him.

"Oi, sorry Neji," Said the blond getting up and brushing off his cloths. Neji glared at the boy before getting up and brushing himself off as well. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"NARUTOOO!" Screamed a pink haired girl that came busting into the clearing.

"Ulp, uh, S-Sakura please wait, I-I'm sorry okay? It was Lee's idea I swear!" Said Naruto as he cowered behind Neji.

"Sakura! Lady Tsunadai is calling for you," Said Genma as he appeared before them.

"…I'll be back for you Naruto," Said Sakura as she followed Genma. Neji turned around to face Naruto.

"Whew thank you granny," Sighed Naruto.

"Can you move please?" Said Neji with an icy tone.

"Hm, Why don't like being close to someone?" Asked Naruto.

"No, just you," Said Neji.

"What did you say? You asking for a fight?"

"Don't embarrass yourself by losing," Said Neji.

"Oh I won't, but you will," replied Naruto as he got into position and lunged at Neji. Neji sidestepped causing Naruto to fall with his face in the dirt. He reached out to strike him but Naruto kicked his leg out hitting Neji's knee. Neji grunted as he stumbled back and Naruto got up and pounced on him, holding him down before pulling his fist back and punching Neji in the jaw. Neji whipped his leg around Naruto and wrapped his arm around Naruto's elbow and flipped it so that he was on top. He slammed his elbow into Naruto's nose causing a snap sound that echoed off the trees. Naruto rammed his knee into Neji's stomach, adding some chakra to it, causing immense pain to flood through Neji.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed a voice and Neji felt himself get pulled off Naruto. He whipped around and saw Gai holding him. He turned and saw Kakashi holding back Naruto.

"Now what on earth are you guys fighting about?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just mister stuck up botch boy attacking me for no reason," Said Naruto.

"Excuse me, I did have a reason! You are a stupid clumsy fool! You can't do anything right ever and always piss people off! You're a worthless, foolish idiot!" Replied Neji shocking everyone.

"Well screw you Mr. Tight ass! It's with that attitude that you're stuck being an underling!" Screamed Naruto. Neji felt the last of his wits snap.

"Better than being a pathetic ORPHAN!" Screamed Neji. Naruto stared at Neji with his mouth open in shock but quickly shook it off and glared at Neji.

"Enough you two! Don't waste your youth fighting with each other, now both of you apologize to each other, and Neji, don't you ever call Naruto that again! And you Naruto, don't call Neji a "Mr. Tight ass" Ever again, neither of you know each other enough to judge!" Said Gai.

"…Your right, I'm sorry Neji," Said Naruto with a softer tone.

"I shouldn't have called you an Orphan so I apologize but I won't apologize for hitting you either, Now if you excuse me I have to leave," Said Neji.

"Oh prince boy has a curfew now?" Asked Naruto mockingly causing a smack from Kakashi. Neji glared and turned and took off in the trees. After he was far enough away he stopped on a branch and decided to sit there to calm down. He heard the leaves rustle and activated his Byakugan only to see Gai approach him.

"…Neji are you okay?" Asked Gai.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Asked Neji as he looked down. Gai gave him a look before sitting down next to him.

"Look Neji, you know how Naruto gets when he gets mad, he says stuff he doesn't mean. You can't let this end your guys companionship! That's not the youthful way!" said Gai softly.

"I know Gai-sensei, but I am still angry, I have a right to be don't I?" Said Neji.

"Yes, but don't let this be the end of your guys bond," Said Gai as he patted Neji on the shoulder. This time Neji gave him a look causing Gai to laugh. He then got up and after saying goodbye to Gai, Neji headed back to the compound. He arrived at the gate and entered through the main hall where he was met with his uncle, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Your late Neji," He said with a shake of his head.

"Yes uncle I know I-" Started Neji before he was interrupted.

"save your breath, don't speak to a member of the main branch unless spoken to first in a way that allows you to response. Don't you remember?" He replied coldly.

"Yes sir," Said Neji.

"Good now leave my sight at once," Said Hiashi. Neji bowed before leaving towards the garden. On the way he passed his cousin, Hinata.

"Hello Neji Ni-san, how was training?" She asked softly.

"Hey Hinata-sama, it was good," He replied before heading to his room and shutting the door. He walked over and collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. 'That damn Naruto,' He thought as he fell asleep.

**A/N Here we are, the first chapter! Yes Neji will be a little OOC but hey, we never really see Neji pissed off so we don't know what he is like right? Also just so you know, this is after the Gaara rescue thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all so here is chapter 2 of Accidents happen for a reason! Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was returning from the daily training when he noticed black smoke coming from the direction of his house. He ran to the corner and turned it to see his house engulfed in flames and flashes of cloths fighting to put out the fire and save some of his stuff. He stood there gawking.

"Naruto!" Said Sakura as she ran up to him, "So glad your okay!"

"Yeah, I guess what happened? why is my house on fire?" He asked as some ninja performed water style Jutsu to put out the fire.

"I don't know, that's why I came to ask you, did you perhaps leave the stove on?" Asked Sakura.

"No, Everything was turned off when I went to bed," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, lady hokage is asking for you," Said Kakashi as he appeared in front of them.

"Eh? Okay I'm on my way," He replied as he went to the hokage tower. He entered in the room and saw Neji and Tsunadai standing there.

"Ah Naruto, come in please," Said The hokage, "Now I have heard o your recent problem with your place burning down. I had some Anbu search the place and indicated it was a gas leak. Anyway the point is you are officially homeless."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Neji? Whys he here?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Don't look at me I honestly have no clue," Said Neji.

"Well, I have talked to Hiashi and he has agreed to this so starting right now Naruto, you are going to be staying in the Hyuga compound and Neji will help you move what little stuff we saved from your place!" declared Tsunadai standing up with her arms crossed.

"WAIT WHAT?" Said Naruto and Neji just twitched his eye in annoyance.

"Lady Tsunadai with all due respect, why can't he just stay with Kakashi or Iruka?" Asked Neji, "And Hiashi-sama agreed?"

"Because I said so and yes he did, I was expecting more of a fight from him but he just agreed right off the bat," Said Tsunadai shaking her head. With hat note she dismissed them and they went to where Naruto's place used to be.

"Wow, guess it burned down pretty good huh," Said Naruto.

"Hn," Replied Neji causing Naruto to narrow his eyes. They went around back and saw a pile of stuff that was managed to get saved and they both loaded their arms full and made their way to the Hyuga compound. When they enterd they saw Hiashi standing by the gate.

"Welcome Naruto, your room will be right across form Neji's, I'm terribly sorry to hear about your house burning down," He said.

"Um, It's no big deal, Stuff happens," Said Naruto with a grin as he and Neji made their way to the room. They opened the door and saw Hinata dusting it.

"Oh, Um H-Hey N-Naruto-kun, um I just finished cleaning T-T-this room for you. I-It hasn't been used in a w-while," She said.

"Cool thanks Hinata!" Said Naruto as he put his stuff down along with Neji.

"Well that's all I was told to do so I will take my leave," Said Neji as he left the room.

"What's with Mr. Stuck up?" Asked Naruto to Hinata.

"Um, W-Well he has had a bad d-day, t-that's all, don't worry he'll warm up to y-you," She responded as she turned and left the room. "D-dinner will be ready s-soon so p-please unpack and make yourself at home." Naruto did as he was told and fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"N-Naruto-kun, dinner is ready," Said Hinata through the door. Naruto opened the door and followed her to the dining room. He entered and saw a table set with fine dishes and steamy food. He stood shocked as Hinata went and sat next to another girl whom was younger. Naruto sat down sheepishly next to Hinata. Moments later Neji entered the room and took a seat next to Naruto. Lastly Hiashi sat down at the head of the table and they were free to start eating.

"Naruto, I don't suppose you met Hanabi yet, this is my youngest daughter Hanabi, Hanabi this is our new guest Naruto Uzamaki," Said Hiashi.

"Nice to meet you," Said Hanabi with a smile and a slight bow.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya to," Said Naruto as he grabbed some noodles.

"Neji, how was your training today?" Said Hiashi.

"It went good Hiashi-sama, I have extended my range to 2 miles of distance," Replied Neji.

"Hm, not to bad but a main branch member can spot up to 3 miles unless you are like Hinata here who can only do 1 mile, or Hanabi who can do .5 miles, but Hanabi is still young so she has an excuse," Said Hiashi causing a dark mood to fall over everyone. Naruto looked over at Neji's hands and saw them in a fist shaking but his face replayed nothing. "What of you Naruto? What are your techniques?"

"Um Well I have perfected my rasengan move and trying out different shuriken techniques," Said Naruto.

"Hm interesting," Said Hiashi.

"Excuse me, I'm finished so I'm going to practice," Said Neji as he got up and gathered his plates.

"Oh I'll join you," Said Naruto as he pushed his chair back into Neji on accident causing a bowl to fall and break. "Oh I am so sorry I-"

"It's okay Naruto, my Nephew obviously isn't smart enough to watch out, don't worry about it, one of the maids will handle it," Said Hiashi. Neji just grimaced and walked to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink and left out to the court yard, leaving Naruto. Naruto sighed as he went to his room to finish unpacking. He eventually fell asleep.

Naruto awoke at 8pm and went out to get a glass of water. He heard noises and voices when he passed the library. He peaked in and saw Hiashi and Neji standing there glaring at each other.

**A/N Okay so for this one I am going to be making Hiashi a bad guy. Just so you all know, if you like femNaruXNeji, then check out my story frozen heart melts, similar idea, Naruto is forced to move in with Neji, and in this one Hiashi will be a good guy. Check it out if you are interested**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so here is chapter 3 on accidents happen for a reason. I hope you all enjoy and if you haven't already feel free to check out my FemNaruXNeji story that is of the same plot. anyway enough advertising and on with what you came here for!**

**Chapter 3**

"Why did you let him come live with us so easily?" Asked Neji.

"Because the poor boy lost his home," Replied Hiashi crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure, you did it out of the goodness of your heart," Said Neji sarcastically.

'Wow this is intense maybe I shouldn't listen in-' thought Naruto but was interrupted.

"How dare you back talk me boy?" Said Hiashi as he smacked Neji upside the head. "What did I tell you about answering only when asked to!?"

"I'm sorry Uncle I was out of line, but I want to know what you have planned with Naruto," Said Neji.

"Well mind your own business, why do you care about a monster anyway," Replied Hiashi.

"…He's not a monster, you are the true monster," Muttered Neji. Hiashi spun around and tossed a book at Neji which Neji ducked out of the way.

"I better have heard you wrong Neji, now what was it you said?" Said Hiashi.

"I said you're the true monster here, not Naruto," Said Neji. Hiashi turned around and did a hand-sign causing Neji to fall to his knees and grab his head. Hiashi walked over and ripped Neji's headband off showing the glowing seal.

"Never say anything like that to me, now get out of my sight and watch your tongue. Understand?" commanded Hiashi.

"…Yes Hiashi-sama," Said Neji through clenched teeth.

"Good," Said Hiashi getting up and walking away. Neji laid on the ground for awhile before getting up and walking towards the door. Naruto turned and ran silently towards his room and shut the door quickly and laid down on his futon and closed his eyes. He listened as Neji's footsteps approached then heard the open and closing sign of a door then nothing.

'What is wrong with this family?' Thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Naruto awoke and looked at his clock and saw it read 9:30. He sat up and stretched before getting dressed for the day and excited his room. He opened his door at the same time Neji opened his.

"Hey Neji how'd you sleep?" Said Naruto with a grin.

"Hmph," replied Neji as he left towards the main gates of the compound.

"Oi, wait Neji!" Said Naruto. "Can you show me how to get to the gate?"

"…Really Naruto? okay follow me," Said Neji as they walked out of the main building and through the compound.

"Wow this is really pretty Neji, what kind of flowers are those?" Aksed Naruto to start conversation.

"…"

"Okay then…"

"We are here at the gate now I hope you remember how to get back because I will be late," Said Neji as he Shunshined away in a puff of smoke.

"…Fine then jerk," Muttered Naruto as he walked down towards the Ichikaru ramen shop.

"Hey! Naruto!" Said a voice. Naruto turned around to see Sakura coming towards him.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" relied Naruto.

"We have been asked to go see Lady Tsunadai," Said Sakura.

"Aw man okay I'm on my way," Said Naruto as his stomach growled. He Shunshined to where The hokage was.

~Meanwhile with Neji~

"Hey Neji! What has been up lately?" Asked Tenten running up-to him.

"Hey Tenten, nothing much, how's it going with Lee?" He asked with a smirk. She turned red at that.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about Neji," She said pouting causing him to smirk.

"So what's up Tenten?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Gai want us to get together for practice, meet at the training grounds in 10 minutes," She said before she disappeared. He sighed before following.

"Okay then! Now that you are all here we shall begin our youthful training!" He declared striking his signature pose.

"Yes Gai-Sensei, let us train till our youth thickens!" Said Lee.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of this?" Said Tenten. With that they began their training.

~After Training~

"Good job everyone! Now then training is done for the day! But Neji could you hang back for a second?" Said Gai. Neji shrugged as Tenten and Lee left together.

"What's up Gai-sensei?" Said Neji.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" HE asked narrowing his eyes.

"Neji don't glare at me, its not youthful, I heard Naruto moved in the Hyuga compound," Said Gai.

"Yeah he did, I was surprised my uncle was accepting of it. He hates Naruto," Replied Neji.

"We'll keep an eye on him and if you need help you can call on your teammates Tenten and Lee, and me as well," Said Gai. "Now then I have to go track down Kakashi for a challenge I thought of the perfect one that he can't win!" With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Neji rolled his eyes and noticed the sun was going down so he left to go back to the compound.

**A/N so I am so sorry for the short lamish chapter but here we go. I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 9 REVIEWS! IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY TO SEE THAT YALL LIKE MY STORY! So anyway, here we go with chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

It was late in the night and Neji was sitting awake in his room.

'Why did uncle let Naruto live with us? what is he planning and why do I care?' He thought to himself. He looked at the door and sighed before standing up and opening it. He walked outside and went down the hallway towards where the inner gardens were and walked out in the cool night air. He walked towards the center of the garden and sat down on the bench that was there. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky. He reached up and took off his headband and laid it on the seat next to him and put his hand up on his seal mark and sighed again.

'Father… I wonder what it's like to be free,' he thought as he looked up at the sky. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Go for it," Neji replied. Naruto sat down next to him and looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice night, not to hot, not to cold ya know," He said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is a nice night," Replied Neji softly.

"everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine."

"If you need to talk I am here okay?"

"Hmph okay," replied Neji as he looked away.

"So, what did you do all day?" Asked Naruto.

"…Trained with my team, the usual."

"Hm lucky, I had to meet a new teammate we have to fill in for Sasuke, and he is such a douche! His name is 'Sai' and he thinks he's so cool."

"What about your instructor?"

"Oh his replacement isn't that bad ya know, He's totally badass! We are going out on our first mission and it'll take a couple weeks."

"Hm I see," Said Neji.

"…Hey Neji can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"…What was your father like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"…because I'm curious. I'm often thinking of what it would have been like to have a father…"

"My father was kind, He was a great father to me. He always looked out for me and helped me train. He never raised his hand to me, mainly because I never misbehaved. I loved him."

"…That sounds nice," Said Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Yeah it was…" Said Neji getting up. "I'm going inside now, um goodnight?"

"Night Neji," Said Naruto with a smile. Neji went back inside to his room and sat down on his bed. He looked out his window and saw Naruto still sitting in the gardens. He was looking up and then brought his head down into his hands. Neji looked away and laid down in bed and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

~Time skip to after mission~

Neji awoke at the normal time and made his way out to the main gates. As he was walking out he stopped when he saw Naruto walking inside finally back from the mission, with his head down.

"Hey Naruto," Said Neji concerned, "Everything okay?"

"…Oh hey Neji, How are you doing?" He asked.

"…Good, Naruto how was the mission?" Asked Neji getting more concerned when Naruto wouldn't look up.

"…It was a failure, I-I couldn't bring Him b-back again," Said Naruto looking up at Neji. Neji's eyes widened when he saw Naruto with tears running down his cheeks, and he felt his heart break at the sight. without even thinking of it, he reached out and pulled Naruto in a hug. Naruto stiffened at first but eventually relaxed and began to cry against Neji.

''T-T-that's not all though, I-I messed up big time Neji," He said. "I-I transformed and h-h-hurt Sakura. S-She was able to heal herself but I almost killed her b-because of the chakara form nine-tails. Your U-uncle Hiashi was r-right, I am a monster!" Said Naruto as he began to sob. Neji kept his hold on him and rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Naruto listen to me right now, YOU are not a monster! YOU didn't hurt Sakura, It was the nine tails inside of you, NOT you, you understand! You are nothing like a monster, you are an amazing ninja who can help people like me who was trapped in darkness find light, which will happen with Sasuke. It may take time because Sasuke is so far in, way farther than I was when you saved me," Said Neji.

"W-When did I save you?" He asked.

"When you beat my ass in the Chunin exams, you taught me that I can chose my own destiny, you taught me that," He said. Naruto pulled away and looked at Neji.

"Do you really think that? That I'm not a monster?" Asked Naruto in a whisper.

''No, why would I? YOU haven't done anything bad that would make me think you are a monster," Said Neji. Naruto gave a small smile at that and Neji couldn't help but return it.

'Thank you Neji," Said Naruto as he went inside to his room, leaving Neji outside in confusion.

'What did I just? Why did I hug him? Why did seeing him upset make me upset? WHY THE HELL DID I HUG HIM LIKE THAT AND HOLD HIM!?' Thought Neji. He shook his head and left to meet up with his team in the training fields, unaware of the eyes that have been watching him the whole time with Naruto.

**A/N Here we are, so I really wanted to put that scene in there because I think it's so cute! Anyway so Neji is starting to unknowingly realize his hidden feelings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Pangel here with next chapter! YAY! I love you guys so much for the support, it really means a lot to me to read all the reviews and view numbers! Anyway here we go! Also this is the second to last chapter and I will be making it a long one. And as for my femNaruXNeji story that will be updated here soon. Sorry for late posting but I have been honestly sick as a dog. My roommate gave me Pneumonia and now it turned to bronchitis… I'm on an anti-biotic and drinking lots of Sprite! Anyway enough about my problems, onto the story!**

**Chapter 5**

"N-Neji, I-I love you" Said Naruto.

"W-What?" Replied Neji. Naruto smiled before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips together. Neji tried to pull away but he didn't want to so he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. When they broke apart Naruto looked down at him.

"Wake up Neji, you are late," He said.

"Huh?" Neji replied before opening his eyes and seeing Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Neji-nisan, you are late for practice, Lee-san is here to get you," She said. Neji looked around and realized it was just a dream. He sighed in frustration covered his face with his hands.

"Tell him I will be right out," Said Neji as Hinata nodded and left. He got up and got dressed quickly before leaving his room and grabbing a breakfast dumpling on his way out the door and walking out.

"Hey Neji!" Said Naruto as him and Lee were talking. Neji remembered his dream and averted his eyes form Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, Lee," He greeted.

"Neji-kun! It is NOT youthful to oversleep! You need more training! LEt us run 10 laps around Konoha to wake up and then-"

''Shut up Lee," Said Neji with a sigh. "Lets just go."

"See you then Neji," said Naruto with a smile. Neji nodded and looked away to hide the slight color that filled his cheeks when he remembered his dream.

"Neji, Are you okay? Your face is turning red," Said Lee.

"I'm fine Lee just have a headache I'll be fine once we start training," He said.

"WELL SAID NEJI! WAY TO BE YOUTHFULL!" Said Gai as he swung down in-front of them. Tenten soon joined them and they began training.

Naruto sighed as he saw Neji and Lee leave. 'Now I'm bored,' He thought as he decided to walk around the gardens. When he entered the main garden he saw Hiashi standing there watching Hanabi and Hinata train. Naruto noticed Hiashi was frowning as usual and remembered what he saw the first night he came here. 'Man that old man is mean,' He thought as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned upa against the tree to watch. He noticed Hinata was more solid with her movements compared to how she was in the Chunin Exam, Her balance was more defined and she was quicker on her feet.

"Okay that's enough Hanabi and Hinata, break time for now," Said Hiashi as he turned towards Naruto. "Hello Naruto."

"Eh uh Hello Hiashi-san," Said Naruto. 'And he's scary!'

"How are you enjoying your stay here?" He asked.

''Um its good, Thank you for allowing me to stay here" Replied Naruto.

"Well of course, you were homeless and you needed a place to go," He said with a smile. "Now then, you should probably go, your teammate is at the main gate asking for you." Naruto nodded before running off. He thought back to that night when he first came there. 'What does he have in plan for me? and why did Neji get so defensive over me?' He thought back to when he first arrived back last night and how Neji had held him and couldn't help the blush that went across his face. He shook it off as he neared the main gate and met up with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto lets go, We have a mission to complete, it's a simple D-rank though," She said sourerly.

"What but why!?" Said Naruto.

To work on your teamwork," Said Yamato approaching them with Sai.

"AH MAN!" Said Naruto as they left.

It was late when Neji returned to the compound. He entered the gate and was met with his uncle.

"Neji you are later than usual, can you explain yourself?" Said Hiashi with his arms crossed.

_'Come on Guys, what kind of team are you? To build up our youth we shall run 5 laps around Konoha! No excuses!" Declared Gai. Neji looked up and noticed the sun wasn't very high._

_"But Gai-sensei its getting late," Panted out Tenten._

_"Tenten! Let us begin! We need to raise our youth levels to be the same as Gai-sensei's!" Declared Lee as he stood up and got in a running stance_

_'I can finish this quickly then get back before dark,' Thought Neji as he took off in a sprint. Lee followed suit then Tenten with a sigh._

"Gai-sensei kept us late with building up our stamina and-"

"Why would you need more training with Stamina? True Hyuga's should have plenty, but then again you are a side branch member, so it's all okay," He said as he closed his eyes and opened them with Byakugan. "And you are almost out of Chakra, you shouldn't have to train so hard Neji, you are a Hyuga." Neji looked down at the ground and didn't say anything as Hiashi walked away. Neji clenched his hands and he began to shake. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto standing there with a slight frown. It then turned into a smile.

"Welcome back Neji," He said with a smile. Neji looked at the ground and grit his teeth together.

"…Thanks Naruto," Said Neji.

"So why d you let him get away with that?" Asked Naruto, "You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I can't go against him, If I do then he'll-"

"I know I saw," Said Naruto. "The first night I came here I saw your fight and how with one word and gesture he could cause you to drop to your knees." Neji looked up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and backed him against a tree.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK? Did you do it just to piss me off more! And how dare you spy on me and my business like that?" Said Neji. "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!?"

"I know that you don't deserve to be a so called "Main Branch Member"," Said Naruto glaring at him. Neji drew back his fist and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto didn't even try to block it.

"D-don't say that anymore, I-I know that alright, you of all people don't need to tell me that!" Declared Neji as he looked up at Naruto and tears began to fall from his eyes. He balled his fist again and looked down as tars began to flow from his eyes blurring his vision. Naruto reached his hand and pulled Neji close to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"The reason you don't deserve to be a main branch member is because form what I saw, The whole main branch is full of assholes who like to make others feel like shit. Minus Hinata of course, but you, you were once like that to. Back before the Chunin exams. But now you are kinder and more caring about others," Said Naruto. Neji stared wide eyed in shock before relaxing into Naruto and letting a sob come from him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face into his shoulder and cried. Cried for all the hatred he got form his uncle, From all the pity looks he got form other branch members. And Naruto held him through it like he did him earlier. When he calmed himself Naruto reached under Neji's chin and turned his head up to face him. He smiled before closing his eyes and leaned forward. Neji stood there in shock when Naruto's lips touched his. He felt a spark shoot through him as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Naruto pulled away before looking over Neji's shoulder.

"We are being watched Neji," He whispered. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan and saw it was his uncle. He felt his heart stop.

"Its Hiashi-sama," Said Neji and Naruto nodded.

"Hello Hiashi-san, how are you tonight?" Asked Naruto.

"…Naruto so you heard what happened the first night you came here huh?" He said. Naruto swallowed then nodded. "I see."

"Hiashi-sama wait I-" Started Neji but was interrupted by Hiashi-sama.

"I apologize Neji, Naruto. Neji, I haven't been very good to you and I shouldn't treat you as bad. I got to full of myself and forgot that you are my precious nephew, whom shares the same genes and looks as my late brother. I tried to push you too hard to be like your father whom was a master but I maybe came on to strong so I apologize greatly. And Naruto I have a confession, I had planned to get rid of you because I believed that you were a monster. But after I saw what I saw the other day when you were with Neji and now today, I was wrong." He said as he bowed his head slightly.

"…Then did you burn down my house?" Asked Naruto.

"No, that I didn't do, I don't know who did," Said Hiashi.

"Hia- Uncle?" Said Neji uneasily.

"I'm not saying it again Neji, but I will however say this," He put his hand on Neji's head. "I love you my little nephew." Neji couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. "Now then I will head inside now, don't stay out to late." With that Hiashi went inside.

"…Um Okay then?" Said Naruto uneasily. He looked over and saw Neji with a small smile on his lips and couldn't help but smile as well. He grabbed Neji and pulled him forward and connected their lips together again causing a surprised gasp from Neji. When they pulled away Naruto smiled down at him.

"See Naruto, I told you, you aren't a monster, in fact I think you are a savior, you can change people's hearts, like mine and surprisingly enough my uncles. And because of that I can say, that I-I Love you N-Naruto," He said.

"Heh heh you sound like Hinata with that stutter," Said Naruto earning a smack form Neji. "But I love you to Neji." With that they kissed again before walking inside and to their separate rooms.

"Goodnight Naruto," Said Neji.

"Night Neji, if you ever get lonely my bed is open," Sang Naruto. Neji threw a pillow at him.

"don't get to ahead of yourself idiot," Said Neji with a red face.

**A/N Wow 1,872 words long! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will have the explanation of who burned Naruto's house down and why! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap I am so sorry! I completely forgot about it. I thought I already finished it but I was wrong. I am so sorry! Here we are with the final chapter… Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto woke to the morning light shining on his face, He rubbed his eyes and got up to get dressed. He got dressed and headed out to the dining room.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun," Said Hinata as she was setting up the table. "C-Can you go and wake up N-Neji-nisan?" Naruto nodded and smiled as he opened the doors to Neji's room. He was about to call his name but stopped when he saw him. He was still asleep and he looked so cute. Naruto walked over and took a better look. Neji had the blanket down to his waist and he was shirtless, and Naruto couldn't help but look at the abs he had. His hair was slightly messed up and out of his usual ponytail. Naruto felt his heart begin to beat as he leaned down and was about to kiss him when he heard footsteps coming and jumped up.

"Hey Neji, wake up," Said Naruto as he gently shook him. Neji growled at him and rolled over facing away from him. the footsteps faded and Naruto laughed as he tried again. "Neji, wake up!" He said kissing him on the cheek. Neji turned over and looked at Naruto through sleepy eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Neji "And what kind of good morning kiss was that?" Naruto chuckled before Neji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, connecting their lips together. Naruto pulled away when They heard footsteps and Hinata entered the room.

"G-Good morning N-Neji Ni-San, b-breakfast is ready," she said. Neji sighed as he stood up and put a shirt on and followed Hinata to the kitchen with Naruto next to him. He smiled as he reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand and together they entered the dining room.

~After breakfast~

Naruto and Neji decided to go out to practice in the training grounds. When they arrived they saw Tenten and Sakura working with shuriken.

"So any news on the investigation?" Asked Tenten to Sakura as she threw a perfect bulls-eye.

"No, we have 2 leads left though. It wasn't the Hyuga's, nor the Inuzaki's… Sensei is starting to think it was…" Said Sakura.

"Why would he come back though just to burn down Naruto's apartment?" Said Tenten.

"Well he did try to kill Naruto several times in the past…" said Sakura as she trailed off.

"Are they talking about my house?" Whispered Naruto. Neji just shrugged and jumped down form the tree they were in. Naruto followed suit. "Hey Sakura, Hi Tenten!" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Hey Naruto! How are you?" Asked Sakura as she launched her shuriken and got all bulls eye.

"Do you mind if me and Neji train over here?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure go for it," said Tenten giving Neji a smirk which he glared in response. They split up and Neji and Naruto began their training. The girls quit and decided to stay and watch the boys finish. After they were all done they all went out to eat ramen.

"So Sakura, what were you guys talking about?" asked Naruto as he ate his noodles. Her and Tenten shared a look and Tenten just nodded at her.

"Well… we have been trying to find out who burned down your apartment Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"And you think Uchiha did it right?" said Neji. Naruto choked on his ramen causing Neji to sweat drop.

"Yeah I mean, who else could have done it?" asked Sakura.

"Well half the village does hate me after all, it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of them." Said Naruto. Neji narrowed his eyes at that.

"Well it isn't just you Naruto, strange fires have been happening everywhere, even with civilians," Said Kakashi as he entered the ramen stand. "We have had four fire cases, some tried to blame you till they remembered that your house was also caught on fire."

"Well they are just stupid then," Said Neji coldly. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. After that they just sat there and talked briefly before parting ways. As they walked away Neji grabbed Naruto's hand causing him to blush slightly and Sakura and Tenten to squeal. As they were walking they heard shushed whispers.

"Dude, this is bad, we need to go somewhere else to practice," Said one voice.

"But all the other training grounds are full, and I can do it right this time, juts watch!" replied another.

"NO! What if you burn down another house dimwit!" Neji nodded to Naruto as Naruto went around to the back to corner them.

"HEY!" Said Naruto turning the corner and the two got up and went to run but was tripped by Neji. Neji then took out some string and tied them up so they couldn't run. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the two were academy students.

"What are you to doing that causes fires?" Asked Naruto.

"IM sorry, we didn't mean to! We are just trying to practice some Ninjutsu!" Said one.

"Well, Naruto go call Kakashi-sensei, I'll watch them," Said Neji. Naruto nodded before running off.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Hyuga," Said one looking down.

"well I can't be mad at you kid, after all because of your actions I did get to find happiness, plus it didn't affect the Hyuga estate so don't apologize to me. You will however most likely have to help rebuild all the houses you burned down."

"Y-Yes sir," Sai the kid. No later Kakashi and Naruto showed back up and Kakashi took the kids to see the hokage. Naruto sighed in relief and leaned against Neji. Neji chuckled before wrapping his arms around Naruto and rubbing his back.

'So how much you want to bet that Sakura and Tenten already told everybody about us?' Said Naruto.

"they probably did but oh well, I'm not ashamed," Said Neji with a smile. Naruto smiled to and leaned up to kiss him on the lips which Neji returned. When they pulled away Neji looked at him. ''Naruto, I'm really sorry about a couple days ago, when we had that fight…"

"It's okay, I was part of the way in the wrong as well, besides can't stay mad at you Neji, I love you too much," Said Naruto causing Neji to blush.

"I love you to, Naruto," Said Neji as they kissed again.

**Phew so it is now complete! If you want more check out my femNaruXNeji story! Leave a review please!**


End file.
